Quand le geek a une petite amie
by Maitre Pancake
Summary: Le geek de SLG a enfin réussi à ramener une fille chez lui! Mais c'est sans compter le Patron, qui voit simplement une nouvelle proie à domicile... :D Un lemon, comme vous pouvez l'imaginer, alors âmes sensibles s'abstenir. Bonne lecture! Ah, et n'hésitez pas à laisser de reviews, ça fait toujours plaisir!


_**Quand le geek a une petite amie**_

Le patron trainait dans la maison, s'ennuyant ferme, seul. C'était la fin de l'après-midi, autant dire qu'il ne s'était reveillé que récemment.

Il entendit alors la porte d'entrée s'ouvrir, et le geek dire:

-Vas-y, rentre, fais comme chez toi, moi je vais à la pharmacie acheter...euh...des bonbons au miel pour le panda. Il a mal à la gorge, il chante trop. J'y vais, installe toi!

La porte se referma. Là, le patron était franchement interressé. Le panda n'avait pas mal à la gorge(pour une fois!), donc il allait à la pharmacie pour un autre truc qu'il n'osait pas dire... Des préservatifs, supposa-t-il. Ce qui voudrait dire qu'il avait invité une fille. C'est vraiment rare... Voire exeptionnel. Voire carrément mythique.

Le patron s'approcha du hall et vit la fille en question. Il fut étonné de voir qu'elle était plutôt jolie, avec une jupe très courte. Déjà qu'il était rare que le geek ramène une femelle à la maison, mais encore plus si elle était belle! Elle ressemblait au geek par bien des aspects: timide, innocente, même âge.

Intéressant ! Il s'approcha d'elle:

-Bonjour! Je suis le...euh...colocataire du gamin. Je te fais visiter?

Elle accepta timidement. Il lui fit visiter la maison, fixant sa jupe avec des yeux gourmands quand elle ne regardait pas. Cela lui donna une idée.

-Maintenant, je vais te faire visiter ma pièce préférée. Descends ses escaliers, je te suis.

Ne se doutant pas une seconde qu'elle se jetait dans la geule du loup, elle descendit les marches, et arriva dans une salle sans fenêtre, avec des murs blancs, une grande poutre, un bureau, une table (sans chaises) et un lit. La pièce était éclairée seulement par des néons.

"C'est la cave" pensa-t-elle avec surprise.

Derrière elle, l'homme en noir sussura:

- Regarde bien par terre, tu pourrais voir quelque chose d'interressant!

Elle se baissa, curieuse, et entendit le bruit d'une fermeture éclair (elle comprit plus tard que c'était le bruit de la braguette du patron), le froissement de vêtements et sentit un courant d'air sous sa jupe. Il venait de baisser sa culotte. Avant qu'elle puisse réagir, le dangeureux criminel la pénétra avec force. Elle poussa un cri et voulut se relever mais d'une main il lui maintint la tête baissée et de l'autre il lui tint le bassin et commença son "rentre-dedans". Les cris de douleur de la fille ressemblait bizarrement à ceux du geek... Quand elle commença à gigoter, il lui mit d'une main experte des menottes de sorte à ne pas se prendre un coup de coude là où il ne faut pas et la jeta sur le lit. Ses gémissements étaient exactement pareils que ceux du geek, ce qui amusa le patron.

Il releva la jupe pour plus de facilité, lui tira les jambes sur les bords du lit et recommença ses mouvements de va-et-vient. Les gémissements de la petite amie du geek, d'abord de douleur et de terreur, finirent par se muer en rales de plaisir. Mais elle n'avait aucune expérience, et elle fut fatiguée en très peu de temps, puis finit par s'évanouir de fatigue. Ça n'avait pas duré plus de 10 minutes...

En même temps, le patron était très brutal. Il lui remit sa culotte et sa jupe, la laissa sur le lit et remonta. Heureusement, la pharmacie était à 500 mètres et était toujours bondée, ce qui avait pris du temps au geek, qui rentra quelques minutes après que le violeur expert eut remonté les marches. Le gamin trouva son "colocataire" assis dans le canapé.

-Mais... où est Julie? demanda-t-il, perplexe.

-Elle dort en bas sur le lit, lui répondit le Patron avec un sourire sarcastique et pervers.

Il se leva et sortit de la maison sans un mot de plus, laissant le geek avec son sac de pharmacie planté au milieu du salon, son cerveau faisant un calcul très simple:"sa petite amie+le patron-lui=…"

Il ne mit que quelques secondes à trouver la réponse. Il lâcha son sac, qui se renversa par terre, dévoilant plusieurs boites de préservatifs.

-Ow... articula le pauvre gamin


End file.
